


In Life or Death We'll be Together

by FrozenVoid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenVoid/pseuds/FrozenVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a decision after Sherlock's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Life or Death We'll be Together

Rain pattered against the window of the flat located on 221Baker street.

The flat which once held two residents, now was only home to one.

John sat across from Sherlock's chair and starred at the violin.

Where Sherlock had left it.

Everything was where Sherlock had left it.

John dared not touch anything.

He was a shell.

Again.

Before he met Sherlock he was a war torn shell of himself.

Then he met Sherlock and, God how Sherlock had filled his shell with excitement, irritation, adventure, life...

All of that...

All of that died with Sherlock.

Now he is left with nothing but his belief in Sherlock while the world around him spreads lies.

John didn't have anymore tears to shed.

He has no more words to speak.

There was nothing here for him before Sherlock.

Now there's nothing left for him after Sherlock.

He had made his decision.

He juggled the bottle of sleeping pills.

Everything was sorted.

He had sent an email to Lestrade.

Who will be over tomorrow for him.

He didn't want Mrs. Hudson to be the one to find him.

He knew it was a cruel thing to do to Lestrade, they were friends.

He trusted him with this.

He open the pill bottle and popped one in his mouth.

Then another.

And another.

He lost count after a dozen.

When there were none left he dropped the bottle and leaned back.

He looked back towards the violin.

His vision began to swim.

He blinked slowly.

He opened his eyes, vision still blurred.

But he saw Sherlock with his back towards him, he was facing the window.

He heard the violin.

Sherlock was playing the song he had made for him.

It was another apology for the 'friend' thing over at Baskerville.

This was more of a sorry for the attempt at drugging him.

John smiled as Sherlock turned around.

His eyes were bright once more.

He smiled at John.

A single tear slid down John's face.

He closed his eyes as he listed to Sherlock play.

And there they were.

Together again on Baker Street.

Sherlock throwing Cluedo across the room.

John finding revolting experiments in the freezer.

It was just them.

Together.

In their flat.

Like it should be.

And now...

How it always will be.


End file.
